


Karasuno Group Chat

by totalizzyness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Most things happen off-screen, Text-based Romance, Typical Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: You know what the fandom needed? Another group-chat fic!





	Karasuno Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> To start this off I wanted to explain the dynamics of my fic. For starters this will only contain the Karasuno team, I wont be introducing Seijoh or Nekoma or any of their characters, or if I do it'll only be for a singular chapter, for several reasons. The main reason is I don't want it regressing into the same four characters taking over the chat and the rest of the characters being reduced to just one line every here and there, and also because it's hard to keep track of twelve people as it is, without introducing five other teams.  
> Another thing I wanted to mention is that I will probably not be inserting many memes into the group chat, for the main reason of it not being very funny or original; if you guys wanted a solid page of memes I'm sure there's a compilation of reddit threads you could find.  
> And finally, I only have two ships pre-planned to bring forward in later chapters, and I'm currently undecided on others. If you guys have any clear preferences, let me know, but a fair warning, I learn more towards KuroTsuki than I do TsukiYama... just so you know.
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this, I know personally I'm a fan of the many group-chat fics that already exist. I hope I keep the fun going!

**Suga added Hinata**  
**Suga added Kageyama**  
**Suga added Tsukishima**  
**Suga added Yamaguchi**

 **Suga:** Welcome first years!

 **RollingThunder:** ok but hypothetically what do you think is the biggest thing you could fit in your ass?

 **RollingThunder:** because I saw a video…

 **ThunderThighs:** Welcome? I think?

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** WRONG CHAT! WRONG CHAT!

 **RollingThunder:** SHITSHITSHIT

 **RollingThunder:** DELETE THIS!

 **RollingThunder:** DON’T LET ASAHI-SAN SEE THIS!

 **RollingThunder:** DELETE!

 **TheAce:** I already saw

**RollingThunder left**

**Ennoshita:** Was that meant for the 2nd years chat?

 **Suga:** What the hell goes on in your chat?

 **Ennoshita:** They were sending links to weird porn and then got existential about it

 **Suga:** So why can’t Asahi know Noya’s curious about butt stuff?

 **Ennoshita:** Do you have eyes?

 **Suga:** I mean why is it a bad thing for Asahi to think about Noya putting things in his butt? Surely that’d be a good thing?

 **Ennoshita:** Maybe they’re not at that stage yet?

 **TheAce:** You know I’m here, right?

 **Suga:** Oh yeah

 **Suga:** What IS your opinion on Noya putting things in his butt?

**TheAce left**

**Tsukishima:** Which of the seven circles of hell is this?

 **Ennoshita:** This is the group chat where we keep each other updated on group events and training sessions and anything Daichi-san needs to tell us.

 **Tsukishima:** And also for updates on peoples sex lives?

 **Ennoshita:** Apparently so

 **Tsukishima:** Well this chat is getting muted.

 **Suga:** You can't mute us, Tsukishima! This chat is for important announcements!

 **Tsukishima:** Nishinoya wanting to sit on Azumane’s dick isn't an important announcement.

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT NOYA-SAN AND OUR ACE LIKE THAT!!

 **Tsukishima:** Well… I did, so…

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** YOU BASTARD WAIT UNTIL I GET AHOLD OF YOU!

**Tsukishima left**

**NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** I hate that guy

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** I really do

 **Yamaguchi:** He hates you too, Tanaka-san

 **Suga:** Ok children let's calm down.

 **Suga:** I'm going to add everyone back.

**Suga added RollingThunder**  
**Suga added TheAce**  
**Suga added Tsukishima**

**Suga:** No more leaving! Even if you are embarrassed!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** And no leaving just because you think you’re better than us!

 **Hinata:** OMG WHAT IS THIS?!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Karasuno group chat!

 **Hinata:** Who’s this?

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** ...Tanaka?

 **Hinata:** OMG TANAKA SENPAI!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** THAT’S RIGHT!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** CALL ME SENPAI AGAIN!

 **Hinata:** TANAKA-SENPAI!

 **RollingThunder:** I WANT TO BE SENPAI TOO!

 **Hinata:** Noya-senpai?

 **RollingThunder:** THAT’S ME!

 **Hinata:** NOYA-SENPAI!

 **Tsukishima:** Okay this is going to go on for hours, can we call it a day now and save me a million notifications.

 **RollingThunder:** SHUT UP TSUKISHIMA!

 **ThunderThighs:** Is everyone here now?

 **Hinata:** OMG WHO’S THAT!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** LOLOLOLOL

 **Suga:** It’s Daichi!

 **Hinata:** Ooooooooh

 **Hinata:** What’s with the name?

 **RollingThunder:** It’s boring just having your name as your username! So we changed ours to something way cooler!

 **ThunderThighs:** Mine was changed without my consent and no one will tell me how to change it back.

 **TheAce:** Noya changes mine whenever I try to change it back, so I’ve learned to just accept this.

 **Suga:** Bitches can think again if they think they’re touching my phone.

 **Hinata:** So I can change my name too?!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Go for it!

 **ThunderThighs:** Tell me how to change it!

 **RollingThunder:** DON’T YOU DARE!

 **Suga:** Honestly Daichi your username is the best one here.

 **RollingThunder:** You could crush my head between those thighs!

 **Tsukishima:** But it’s not Daichi-san’s thighs you want your head to be between.

 **RollingThunder:** SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH!

 **Tsukishima:** Well… technically my mouth didn’t move

 **TheBestDecoy:** HOW’S MY NAME?!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Way to go Hinata!

 **TheAce:** This chat is making me very anxious

 **RollingThunder:** TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD YOU’RE GIVING MY ACE ANXIETY!

 **Tsukishima:** YOUR ace?

 **RollingThunder:** OUR ACE!

 **RollingThunder:** SHUT UP!

 **Tsukishima:** Maybe it’s not me but your thirst making him anxious

 **RollingThunder:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!

 **TheAce:** It’s a bit of both of you tbh

 **RollingThunder:** I’m sorry Asahi-san, I’ll see myself out

**RollingThunder left**

**Suga:** ASAHI!

 **TheAce:** I’M SORRY!

 **TheAce:** SORRY!

**Suga added RollingThunder**

**Suga:** Stop leaving!

 **RollingThunder:** Sorry Suga :(

 **Suga:** Tsukishima! Stop being a dick!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** HOLY SHIT

 **Ennoshita:** OMG

 **ThunderThighs:** DID HE JUST

 **TheAce:** Suga…

 **Suga:** I call them as I see them!

 **Tsukishima:** ...I can’t believe Suga-san just called me a dick.

 **Yamaguchi:** He’s not wrong

 **Tsukishima:** Shut up, Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi:** Technically I didn’t say anything, so…

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** OOOOOH! BOY GOT SASS!

 **Tsukishima:** Only when he’s online

 **Yamaguchi:** I’m a keyboard warrior!

 **Tsukishima:** That’s not a good thing, you know

 **Yamaguchi:** Shut up, Tsukki!

 **Tsukishima:** Yeah… I’m muting this now.

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Holy shit, Yamaguchi, you’re savage!

 **Yamaguchi:** And don’t you forget it!

 **TheAce:** This is very eye-opening

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Yamaguchi is getting close to taking over the top spot for my No.1 favourite.

 **Yamaguchi:** Favourite what?

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Kouhai

 **Yamaguchi:** Who’s your favourite?

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Hinata

 **Suga:** Only because he calls you senpai and it makes you feel special.

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** SO?!

 **Yamauchi:** Understood…

 **TheAce:** That sounds ominous

 **Suga:** Agreed…

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** How about now, Tanaka-senpai?

 **Suga:** Oh shit

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Tanaka-senpai?

 **TheAce:** He’s not responding?

 **Suga:** Is he dead?

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Oh no… have I killed Tanaka-senpai?

 **Suga:** I think you can stop with the senpai now.

 **RollingThunder:** RYU DOWN! RYU DOWN!

 **Ennoshita:** Confirmed?

 **RollingThunder:** He’s just keymashing to me in private chat!

 **TheBestDecoy:** WHAT?!

 **TheBestDecoy:** NO FAIR! YAMAGUCHI YOU PLAY DIRTY!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Now I’m the favourite.

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Just according to keikaku

 **TheAce:** I don’t understand what’s happening.

 **ThunderThighs:** What do you suppose would be more effective. Being called senpai, or Kiyoko-san saying something nice to him?

 **Suga:** Kiyoko for sure.

 **TheAce:** Agreed

 **RollingThunder:** KIYOKO-SAN SAID SOMETHING NICE ABOUT RYUU?!?!!

 **ThunderThighs:** No, just a hypothetical situation

 **RollingThunder:** HOW DO I GET HER TO SAY SOMETHING NICE ABOUT ME?!

 **ThunderThighs:** She hasn’t said anything nice about Ryuu

 **Suga:** To his face

 **ThunderThighs:** Suga…

 **RollingThunder:** KIYOKO-SAN TALKS ABOUT US?!

 **RollingThunder:** WHAT DOES SHE SAY?!!

 **Tsukishima:** That you’re both creepy stalkers

 **RollingThunder:** I thought you’d left!

 **Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi said he broke Tanaka and I came to look.

 **RollingThunder:** Go crawl back into your cave!

 **Tsukishima:** Gladly.

 **RollingThunder:** Suga! What does Kiyoko say about me?

 **Suga:** Um…

 **Suga:** She says…

 **TheAce:** She thinks you’re a good libero

 **Suga:** Nice one, Asahi

 **RollingThunder:** SHE SAID THAT?!

 **TheAce:** Yes.

 **RollingThunder:** OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO SCREAM!

 **RollingThunder:** I COULD DIE HAPPY!

 **TheAce:** Please don’t die

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Asahi-san would be very sad if you died.

 **Suga:** We’d ALL be sad if he died!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** ...Sure

 **Suga:** Yamaguchi!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Sorry, Tsukki got my phone.

 **Suga:** ...Sure

 **RollingThunder:** Don’t worry, Asahi-san! I have no immediate plans to be dying any time soon!

 **RollingThunder:** Even a compliment from Kiyoko-san couldn’t keep me from you!

 **TheAce:** Thank you?

 **Suga:** That’s one of the highest compliments coming from Nishinoya

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** How long has this been going on?

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Are you not tired of it by now?

 **ThunderThighs:** It’ll happen in due time

 **Suga:** It’s a little frustrating, admittedly

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Have you tried locking them in a closet?

 **ThunderThighs:** Last time they were in a closet together they had a fight

 **RollingThunder:** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME AND ASAHI-SAN?!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Depends

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Are you and Asahi-san going to get your acts together anytime soon?

**TheAce has left**

**RollingThunder:** LOOK WHAT YOU DID

**RollingThunder has left**

**NoticeMeSenpai:** Seriously?

 **ThunderThighs:** Like I said… It’ll happen in due time. You can’t force it.

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Watch me

 **Suga:** Yamaguchi I forbid you from interfering!

 **Ennoshita:** Oh

 **Ennoshita:** Are we talking about Asahi and Noya still dancing around each other?

 **Ennoshita:** As frustrating as they are, they’re not the worst offenders

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** What?

 **Ennoshita:** A certain mom and dad aren’t yet wed in holy matrimony

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** SUGA AND DAICHI AREN’T DATING?!!

 **Suga:** No? Why would we?

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** MY LIFE IS A LIE!

 **Ennoshita:** Tell me about it

 **ThunderThighs:** Why would Suga and I date?

 **Ennoshita:** Because you so obviously are?

 **Suga:** We so obviously are not!

 **Suga:** Besides, Daichi and Michimiya have a ‘thing’

 **ThunderThighs:** No we don’t?

 **Suga:** ...Yeah, you do

 **ThunderThighs:** We’re just friends

 **Ennoshita:** Like Asahi and Noya are just friends?

 **ThunderThighs:** No, like Asahi and I are just friends

 **ThunderThighs:** I don’t want to date Michimiya

 **Suga:** WHAT?!

 **Suga:** All this time I’ve been pushing for you two to be alone and you’ve not even been taking advantage of it?!

 **ThunderThighs:** No?

 **Suga:** MY LIFE IS A LIE!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** That’s my line!

 **ThunderThighs:** I’m not dating anyone! Especially not two of my oldest friends!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Ouch, Suga’s been friend-zoned

 **Suga:** I was already friend-zoned! Because I’m his friend! Only!

 **Ennoshita:** This is sad

 **Ennoshita:** I’m going to bed. Night all.

 **ThunderThighs:** Ennoshita makes a good point, you should all be going to bed! We have practice in the morning!

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Okay dad

 **ThunderThighs:** Less of the sass, Yamaguchi

 **NoticeMeSenpai:** Sorry dad

 **ThunderThighs:** Okay I’m leaving

 **Suga:** Let me add Noya and Asahi back, and then I’ll be heading to bed too!

**Suga added RollingThunder**  
**Suga added TheAce**

**Suga:** Good night!

 **TheBestDecoy:** GOOD NIGHT SUGA-SAN!

 **RollingThunder:** Good night, Asahi-san

 **TheAce:** Night, Noya

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** I'm Back!

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Oh

 **NoticeMeKiyokoSan:** Goodnight!

 **Kageyama:** What’s this?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a final, final note... AsaNoya is my Haikyuu otp, so I hope you're all ready for an AsaNoya-centric group-chat fic! They don't get enough love and I'm hopefully hear to rectify that!


End file.
